Happy New Year, Raggedy Man
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: It is New Years Eve 1938 in New York. Amy and Rory Pond spend the occasion doing what they do best, remembering their best friend the Doctor...


It is New Years Eve 1938 in New York. Amy and Rory Pond spend the occasion doing what they do best, remembering their best friend the Doctor...

It was almost midnight in New York. 31st December 1938 was nearing its end and 1st January 1939 was just on the brink of arriving. Opening the curtains in their bedroom, the view of New York barely visible except for a couple of stars shining proudly and brightly in the distance, Amy and Rory Pond stood huddled together, Amy's head resting on Rory's shoulder and Rory's hand running through Amy's red hair, curling a few strands around his fingers.

Amy and Rory had both been invited to celebrate New Year with different people, Amy with her friends she had met whilst working as a journalist for the 'New York Times' and Rory with his workmates who he worked with at the local hospital, training and succeeding in becoming a doctor. Both Amy and Rory were grateful for their friends kind offers but they politely declined. Every year since they had got together, they had always vowed to welcome in the New Year with each other. It was a tradition of theirs, a tradition they were determined not to break. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

As the time got closer and closer to the end of 1938, Rory looked down at his wife, who was looking out at the night sky with a thoughtful smile on her face. He didn't even have to ask to know what she was thinking about. Pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, Amy snapped out of her daydream, gazing up at Rory and giving a small grin before turning her attention back to the glorious sight of New York shrouded in darkness.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Rory said softly, his hand resting on the small of her back, his fingertips gently running in small comforting circles. Amy sighed and leaned into her husband's touch, her eyes closing briefly at the mention of her best friend before nodding in agreement.

"I'm worried about him. He's on his own and we won't be able to see him anymore to check if he's all right." Amy took her head off Rory's shoulder and turned to look into his eyes, though his hand still remained on her back holding her tightly. "I'm afraid he'll do something stupid. You've seen what he can be like when he travels alone for too long. He can be dangerous. But when he travels with someone, when he travelled with us, we kept him sane. Well, almost sane. This is the Doctor we're talking about."

Rory gave a light chuckle as he agreed with his wife's words, but quickly stopped when Amy frowned at him. "Do you think he'll be OK?"

As Rory was about to answer, Amy quickly interrupted him. "And don't even think about lying to me, Centurion. I always know when you try to lie and you're not very good at it."

Amy rested her head in the crook of Rory's neck and gazed out of the window again, counting each and every one of the stars in the sky while waiting for Rory to reply. Amy had counted eleven beautiful glowing stars before Rory started to speak.

"Oh, Amy. Of course he'll be all right. He's the Doctor, after all. Like I said before, he's Mr Cool. He wouldn't do anything stupid, I know he wouldn't."

Rory took one of Amy's hands in his own and kissed it lightly before entwining it with his own, emitting a small laugh from his wife. "And besides, the Doctor isn't alone. He has our daughter. He has River. She'll look after him. She always does."

Amy silently nodded, her thumb softly running over Rory's knuckles. "True. But River isn't with him all the time. She's out there somewhere in the Universe, having adventures of her own and probably getting herself into trouble. She has her own life to lead. She can't stay with the Doctor all the time, what with their complicated timelines. The Doctor always needs someone with him, someone to hold his hand. We were those people but we can't see him now, can we?"

Amy felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks but Rory titled her face towards him and wiped her eyes with the cuff of his sleeve before they could. Amy smiled gratefully before glancing at the blue clock hanging on the wall near their wardrobe. It was 11:55pm, five minutes until the dawn of a new year. Rory swept Amy's fringe off her forehead, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You could of stayed, you know." he whispered, his breath tickling the inside of her ear. "You could of stayed with the Doctor. You didn't have to let the Angel take you too. I would of been OK. I would miss you more than anything in the entire world. But I would understand if you wanted to stay in the TARDIS."

Rory turned his wife around and cupped her face with both hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I just want you to be happy, Amy. And if that meant you being with the Doctor, being his hand to hold. Who am I to argue with that?"

Amy stared at him, her eyes burning more brightly than the eleven stars she had counted. "Yes, I could of stayed. But not without you. Never without you, stupid face. Do you hear me? Never without you. You are my husband, Rory. I would never let you go without a fight. We've been through so much together, you and me. We've battled things from school bullies to alien creatures from the darkest corners of space. You looked out for me for two thousand years when I was inside the Pandorica and I waited for you for thirty six years at the Two Streams Facility. Do you really think I'd let you get away from me that easily?

"I will never regret letting the Angel take me, even though it meant us not seeing our daughter and best friend anymore. Because it means we can spend the rest of our lives together. And I wouldn't change that decision for the Universe."

Rory sniffed, moved by Amy's speech. He didn't think it was possible to love his wife more, but it turns out he did. He loved Amy so very much and knowing he always had her by his side like a permanent shadow made him happier than ever. Pulling her head towards his, he placed a kiss on her waiting mouth before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing in excitement when Rory spun her around, almost lifting her off of the ground.

When Rory eventually ended the embrace, he took both of Amy's hands in his own. "Together or not at all?" he asked, echoing the words she had said on the day their lives had changed forever. Amy laughed, tears springing to her eyes again as the sound of fireworks could be heard from outside, marking the start of a brand new year. A year that was sure to be fantastic as long as they had each other. And they always would.

"Together or not at all." Amy agreed, pulling Rory down to her for another kiss. After a few minutes of their mouths moving slowly against the others, they broke apart.

"Happy New Year, Mrs Williams." Rory said, still slightly breathless from his wife's kiss.

Amy giggled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Happy New Year to you too, Mr Pond."

Rory bopped her on the nose, making it wrinkle up in surprise before moving to the window to shut the curtains. As he did, Amy looked once more at the night sky and looked at the star shining more brightly than the rest. She then closed her eyes and whispered what she wanted to say under her breath.

"Happy New Year, Raggedy Man. Do that for us, me and Rory. Have a fantastic year. Geronimo!"

I hope this drabble was OK. Sorry it's late :)

Amy x


End file.
